


I wish you were here to see

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Claudia Still Died, F/M, Kate still happened but no Hale died, M/M, Okay one more canon death aside fr claudia, Peter still went cray cray, Spark!Claudia, Spark!Stiles, mostly Thalia's POV?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: ‘Mum, look I made friends with a puppy!’ Claudia could hear her child shouting at her from the backyard. She couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that one of Thalia’s kids had raced before their mother to her house. She walked out to see Stiles patting on a cub on the grass. It seemed Stiles was giving a very decent belly rub for the cub, since the cub was licking on Stiles’ cheek, showing affection. She knelt down beside Stiles and the cub.Claudia Stilinski knew she couldn't be there for her son long enough but she knew the cub there, Derek Hale, would always make sure Stiles is alright.





	I wish you were here to see

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolfy or not, he stays with him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802201) by [onefootintheboilinghotlava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava). 



> Basically...cute wolfy!Derek and kid!Stiles? Also Claudia and Talia being besties? And then Claudia passed away, Kate happened but no Hale died aside from Peter going cray cray? Scott still got bitten and...well Derek and Stiles still ended up protecting each other, just as Claudia said years ago.

‘Mum, look I made friends with a puppy!’ Claudia could hear her child shouting at her from the backyard. She couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that one of Thalia’s kids had raced before their mother to her house. She walked out to see Stiles patting on a cub on the grass. It seemed Stiles was giving a very decent belly rub for the cub, since the cub was licking on Stiles’ cheek, showing affection. She knelt down beside Stiles and the cub.

‘Stiles, this is a baby wolf, not a puppy. His name is Derek and he is our friend.’ The cub seemed to recognise her words and nodded its head at Stiles, who was blinking his eyes wide at his mother.

‘Can we keep him then? I want a wolf!’

‘Darling, a wolf belongs to the forest. But I think Derek will visit you from time to time, is that alright? I think as long as you give him good belly rub, he’ll stick around.’ Claudia laughed at her son wanting to keep the wolf. This time, Stiles’ eyes blinked with absolute glee and put his other hand to smooth the cub’s fur.

‘Wolfy, do you like this? Do you wanna be my friend? I promise I will give you belly rub all the time!’

Claudia knowing her boy was safe in Derek’s company went inside the house and took out the food she had prepared for the Hales’ visit. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and it was Thalia Hale and her elder daughter Laura Hale. She did not hesitate to give a hug to the both of them.

‘Your boy got here before you, think Stiles is having quite some fun with him.’ She told them once both of them settled by the table.

‘Derek does love a good belly rub, even when he was just a year old.’ Thalia laughed, as she spotted the boy and wolf from the glass door towards the backyard. Laura snorted beside them, looking annoyed with her little brother ‘childish’ preferences.

‘Laura, your mother and I still have photos when we gave you belly rub. Don’t think you can mock your brother for liking the same thing.’ Claudia smirked at the girl.

‘I grew out of it now. I’m gonna be an Alpha, just like mother.’ The girl crossed her arms, trying to look dignified as much as a twelve-year-old could manage. The two mothers grinned at each other before diving into what they had come to discuss, the negotiation with the Argents for their territory and teaching Laura about what she needed to learn as well.

 

When they wrapped up all that they needed to talk about, they found Stiles and Derek asleep on the couch. Somehow, Stiles got a blanket to wrap around the two of them, so Derek turning back into human through his sleep did not cause too much embarrassment. Laura, once again, snorted at the scene and went into the kitchen for the delicious pie Claudia had made for them. The two mothers though, stood by the doorframe and stared at their children for a little longer.

‘I think Stiles would be good for Derek, you know?’ Thalia spoke first, delighted to see how Stiles’ chubby hands held tight around Derek, unwilling to let his friend go even in sleep.

‘I think Derek would be good for Stiles, too. He’ll need someone constant in his life, once I am gone.’ Claudia whispered in a lower voice, lump forming in her throat. Thalia looked her long time friend, heart hurting as she mentioned it. She wrapped her arm around her dear friend.

‘Clau, it might be years down the line before the illness caught up with you. Besides, Deaton and us will try to find a cure for you, you know that.’

‘Tally, you know there is nothing in the supernatural that can cure it. It’s in my blood, my family, just like the spark in Stiles and my blood. John and I both know what we’re getting ourselves into. I just hope Stiles has someone else, once I can’t be there for him.’ She leaned her head on Thalia, soaking in the familiar comfort of her best friend.

‘Clau, I promise you I’ll take care of them both, if you are ever gone.’ The two best friends stood there, enjoying each other’s comfort and their sons’ peacefulness.

* * *

 

‘Mom…will you let me go back to Beacon Hill? I want to help them…’ Derek walked into Talia’s office in the house one night. He stood sheepishly in front of her desk, eyes set still on the floor.

It had been years since Kate Argent tried to burn down the Hale house and everyone inside it. If not for Stiles screaming ‘the Hales’ and ‘fire’ one night and the Sheriff catching on with what might be the danger and carrying the ten-year-old Stiles with a whole team from the police department towards the Preserve. The Sheriff was weary to let his only boy get any closer to the fire but he knew his wife told him to let Stiles acts on his instincts. So he let the little boy walked towards a white chalk line outside the house and smeared it away. Soon enough, all the Hales rushed out of the house and held each other tight while watching their family house burn to ashes. Talia nodded at the Sheriff without another word, glancing at the boy already asleep in his father’s arms after smearing away the mountain ash line. It took less than a week for Kate Argent to be charged with attempted murder and arson, sent out to a larger prison out of state. Still, the Hales moved out of Beacon Hill, though they stayed in the same state. It was rumoured that Derek Hale was involved with Kate Argent and it was too much for the boy to stay in the same town, but no one could ever prove anything nor believe the rumour completely.

‘Deaton said he should be able to teach Stiles and keep Scott from harming anyone. We do plan to settle back there in a few years. Why do you want to go back now?’ Talia put away the files she was working on and focused on her son.

‘It was my fault that uncle Peter went into coma. And if by any chance, it was him that bit Scott McCall. We don’t know what else might happen. It would be better for him to have another werewolf close by. Besides…you remember the day I rushed to the Stilinski house before you and Laura? I heard what you told Mrs Stilinski, I should have been there for Stiles. And now he is finally learning how to control his spark…I just need to go back. I can’t just hide out in another county forever, right? It was my fault that Kate had a chance and now…I just want to do something to help.’ Derek kept glancing back and forth between his mother and the floor. Talia did not need to be a werewolf to hear the rapid heartbeat or smell the anxiety radiating off her son.

‘Do you want Laura or Cora to come with you? Or do you want to go back alone first?’

‘Really? You are letting me go back right away?’ Derek seemed surprised at Talia’s immediate approval. She smiled at him.

‘You are right that we should have been there for Stiles and the Sheriff more. I’m just glad you finally decide on go back on your own terms. I know you still feel guilty of what happened, but darling…even if Kate didn’t try to approach you, she would still find a way to bring harm to our family. It is on her that Peter went into a coma, not you. While you are there, I would expect you to help us start preparation to settle back into Beacon Hill though. Think you can handle it, or should Laura come along?’

‘I don’t mind either way. Maybe you can ask Laura herself tomorrow?’ Derek pondered for a moment. Talia looked lovingly at her son and stood up to hug him. It took Derek by surprise but he melted into his mother’s embrace still.

‘Just be careful and call us if you need any backup anytime. You know we all love you just the same.’

‘I know, mom.’ He soaked in the warmth from his mother, for the first time really trying to believe every word she said after the fire.

 

* * *

‘Your mom is gonna kill me!’ Stiles kept pacing in Derek’s loft.

‘No she won’t. We know Peter was unstable long ago. You were only acting to protect me.’ Derek tried to assure him.

‘He is still her brother, for god’s sake!’ Stiles stuffed his head onto the cushion on the couch.

‘Stilinski, how many times do we have to tell you that you helped us not bound to a cray cray Alpha?’ Erica looked impatient with Stiles’ constant fidgeting.

‘Stiles, I don’t think Talia Hale would kill her own potential son-in-law.’ Issac pointed out while stealing another curly fries from Stiles’ food on the table.

‘Hey Lahey! That’s MY CURLY FRIES! No one steal my fries, even when I’m dead, or gonna be killed by an Alpha werewolf!’ Stiles glanced up from the cushion and widely gesturing towards Issac.

‘Calm down, Stiles. We’ll go out for more after mother has arrived, okay?’ Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, trying to hold him.

‘NO! Once your mother arrived, I’d be dead and there will not be any curly fries for Stiles Stilinski.’ Stiles shouted in despair. Derek looked defeated at Scott, who just shrugged at his best friend stuffed his head at the cushion again.

‘I don’t think he will calm down until Talia shows up. Besides, you’re his boyfriend now. You deal with him.’

‘Scott McCall, I am not dead yet and I can fucking hear you. You are forever renounced of the status of being my best friend.’ Stiles’ muffled voice still clear to all the werewolves in the room.

‘Stiles, come on. If anything, my mother will only blame me for not figuring out sooner it was uncle Peter. I mean, it wasn’t until these four here all got bitten until we found him. If anything, she’d just be furious with me.’ Derek was trying every tactic to get his new boyfriend to calm down.

‘You are her son! She cannot be mad with you for more than a day. It is the law! Also, you were not the one that killed her brother. URGHHHHHHH….’ The cushion did nothing to drown out Stiles’ grunt. Derek finally had enough, as he pulled away the cushion from Stiles and firmly held his shoulder.

‘Stiles Stilinski, you saved my life. You made sure Erica, Boyd, Issac and your best friend would not be forced to follow a crazy Alpha, which they wouldn’t be able to learn to control their wolves and risk harming more people. You got into this mess because of me, because of us Hales in the first place. You weren’t supposed to need to deal with newly-turned werewolves without a clue yourself, less alone fighting off a feral alpha. If anything, you are brilliant for protecting us all.’ Stiles’ gaze froze at Derek’s words. He seemed to melt at his boyfriend’s words and just held him tight in an embrace, as he cried out on his shoulder. Derek could only gently smoothed over his back, murmuring at his ear. The rest of the group already scattered out of the loft, leaving the two some privacy.

‘He was still your uncle…part of your pack…what would your mom think of me…’ Stiles’ words sounded broken at Derek’s ears.

‘She would know you did your best to protect me. She would tell you all about your spark. She wouldn’t hate you. Remember your dreams? Remember I told you we used to visit your home from time to time and my mom would let us play? She will welcome you with open arms. What you did was brave and admirable. Please don’t blame yourself, only because it was Peter Hale. If it was any other rogue werewolf, you know you did the right thing. Trust me?’ Derek gently tiled Stiles’ chin to make sure he was looking at him, as he swept away his tears. Stiles took a few deep breath before answering.

‘I trust you, Derek Hale.’

‘Then know that it is all gonna be alright.’ Derek slowly leaned forward, giving Stiles every chance to back off, before kissing chastely on his lips. Stiles lost himself in the kiss, tasting the warmth and letting the musky scent grounding his thoughts and mind. It was a while until they came up for breath and just quietly leaned on each other. It did not take long for the two of them to fall asleep, after the long night they all had.

And so that was the sight that greeted Talia Hale when she arrived, Derek and Stiles cuddling each other on the couch. She tried her best to not wake the two up, but Derek’s werewolf’s sense still alerted him to his mother’s presence.

‘Hey mom.’ He smiled a little, voice still low, obviously not wanting to wake Stiles up.

‘Why don’t you carry him to your bed? It was his first time using his spark since it went dormant. He should need more rest than usual.’ Talia kept her voice low as she squeezed on Derek’s shoulder.

‘You aren’t mad with us? Going into this without waiting for you?’ He still asked.

‘No, I’m not mad. Who knew how many more would Peter harm if you guys didn’t step in. Besides, I should’ve been here sooner.’ Talia kept her gaze on her son, letting him know she meant every word she said.

‘You know that Stiles and I…’ Derek blushed as he knew his mother knew what he was talking about.

‘I know. You haven’t cuddled anyone else quite like this, aside from Stiles. I’m sure Claudia would have loved to see you two together. Now, go make sure your fiancé rest well.’

‘Mom, he’s not my fiancé!’ Derek quietly protested, blushing even harder.

‘Yeah I have a photo where eleven-year-old you knelt and held out a toy ring at one Stiles Stilinski, so he is. Now go, I’ll go talk to the betas. Let Stiles sleep till dinner, will you? I remember how long Claudia used to pass out after using tons of magic.’

Talia remembered fondly of her best friend almost falling asleep anywhere, while gesturing towards the bed on the other corner of the loft. Derek nodded at her word and very gently carried Stiles in his arms and stood up. Talia kissed on Derek’s forehead.

‘Be good to Stiles, okay? I’ll see you two later.’

‘See you later, mom.’ With that, Talia gave her boy one last smile before leaving the loft. She could still hear Derek’s slowly dropping Stiles onto the bed and carefully covering him with blanket. She looked upon the sky as she walked further into the preserve.

‘Claudia, they are good for each other.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I suck so much at writing Sterek...I don't know why you all even read my crappy writings...Just thanks for bearing through, I promise I will try my best to write better next time. *face palm* I just don't wanna give up when this fandom and its writers have given me so much...here's to hoping my next time will improve....  
> p.s. I have written a remix of this, read it if you wanna. It's basically using the same first scene but leading to a different (more fluffy?) follow-up. Hope you at least like one of them <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
